Love Meant Just For You
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Mikey gets upset, secrets are revealed and love blossoms.


Love Meant Just For You.

"It's time for patrol." Leo spoke loud enough for all his brothers to hear.

They all gathered by the lairs only entrance and exit, but something was up with Mikey and for some reason Leo didn't even notice, Donnie was going to make him notice though.

"Mikey are you ok" Donnie asked putting his hand on Mikey's shell. Raph could see what Donnie was doing and wanted to help.

"Ya Mike, ya seem a bit down. Are ya sick or somthin'?" Raph looked at him with concern as he put his hand on Mikey's left shoulder.

"I'm fine." Mikey shakes off his brother and steps outside the lair. "Let's just go." Mikey spoke over his shoulder before running off.

"Where's Mikey gone this time?" Leo asks finally happy with the plane he made for tonight's petrol.

"Maybe if ya were actually paying attention ta your brothers for once, you'd know tha' Mike not only looked upse' just now but has also run off. Wha' am I sayin' of course ya wouldn' notice 'cause you're always too busy. Some leader you are Fearless." Raph said angrily before running off after Mikey.

Leo looked over to Donnie with worry and sadness in his eyes. "I'll explain everything on the way." Donnie said as he and Leo went out to help Raph look.

About fifteen to twenty minutes Donnie and Leo had found Raph hiding behind the door to the roof looking at something.

"Raph what" Leo got interrupted by Raph saying "Shhhhhhhh." They walked over to where Raph was.

"Did you find him?" Donnie whispered.

"Does Leo have one hell of an apology?" Raph retorted in a whisper, Leo just nodded. "Then ya I found 'im, but ya guys gotta see dis." They all look at what Raph was.

Mikey was sitting on the edge of the building writing something in what appeared to be a black not book, and a little girl spirit sitting next to him with her head on his right shoulder. The girl had mouse brown hear that went down just past her shoulders, she wore an orange dress that was just above the knee, a white orchid above her right ear and a gorgeous silver necklace with a citrine stone on it.

"So…did you tell your special someone yet?" The girl spoke in a gentle voice.

"No, for some reason every time I go to tell them I just cant." Mikey said sadly.

"Awwwww! That's soooooooo cute!" The girl squalled. "Hay! Maybe I can help you. Yeah! Just tell me who it is, I'll take their form and you can practice on me! I'm so smart!" The girl seamed really excited.

"No! No one can ever know, it's a disgrace that I'm gay let alone" Mikey stopped himself by gasping and quickly placing his hands over his mouth, Donnie quickly placed his hands on Leo and Raph's mouths so they wouldn't shout "What?!" of gasp loudly, they needed to listen to as much as they could.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay M?! I always had this feeling that you were gay but I thought it was just me! I'm so happy for you, and if the guy shares the same feelings as you, he better know that he is the luckiest guy in the world." The girl seemed to be really bouncy and exited, just like April and…Mikey now that they thought about it, he was always fairly feminism. Now the boys felt like they understood their littlest brother that much more.

"Really Rosie?" Mikey asked with hope in his voice.

"Really." Rosie replied. "Please M, tell me who he is."

"Ok…" Mikey looks really nervous, Leo and Donnie look inquisitive, and Raph looks hopeful Leo and Donnie know why though, it was because Raph loved…

"I love Raph…I said it! If only he could hear me!...I LOVE YOU RAPHAEL HAMOTO!" Mikey shouts feeling so free.

Raph couldn't be stopped this time, he came out from his hiding place quickly followed be Leo and Donnie.

"I Love you too Mikey, always have and always will! I have wanted to tell you for a very, very long tame know but couldn't find the words!" Raph felt like his hart was taking flight.

Mikey was frozen in place with a strawberry red blush covering his cheeks and beak shaking a little with nerves.

"Raph…when…what…no…wait…how long…I mean…I…you…" Mikey was having trouble finding the words, Rosie walked over and handed him the black book that he dropped on the floor out of shock. Now the boys got a good look at Rosie she appeared to be eight years old.

"I think it's time you sang Lightning, after all…you did write it for him." Rosie said opening the book to the right page. Mikey nodded his head slightly looked in the book then looked into Raph's eye.

"I want to tell you how I feel, but can never find the words. I hope that this song I created just for you explains it. The name of the song is Lightning." Mikey explained putting the book away.

I saw him from a distance  
Out of the corner of my eye  
His eyes are shiny and bright  
he's the handsomest boy I've ever seen around.

Dark clouds start to take over the night sky.

I saw him from a distance  
He made me wanna smile  
His face is gorgeous and it's hansom  
and he's the only boy that stands out in the crowd.

It started spiting rain, but went it hit the floor or something mettle, it was like there was music in the background.

I hope you'll notice me sometime  
I hope you'll be with me, be mine  
You're everything, you're my sunshine  
Oh, oh, oh.

The rain got louder as the passion in Mikey's got bigger.

Cause I've been struck by lightning, lightning  
And it's frightening, frightening  
I don't ever think I'll be the same again.  
You're my prince, you're my boy  
You're my interest, my world  
You mean everything, everything to me  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.

Lightning started to crash down to the earth along with the song, become the beat.

And if you smile at me  
You would make my heart start racing  
And it's clear to see you're so amazing.

The lightning started to strike around Mikey and Raph now that they were close to each other and holding hands. The lightning soon made a love hart shape around them.

Cause I've been struck by lightning, lightning  
And it's frightening, frightening  
I don't ever think I'll be the same again.

Raph is crying because he just can't believe that Mikey would go through the trouble of writing him such a beautiful song.

Cause I've been struck by lightning, lightning  
and it's frightening, frightening  
I don't ever think I'll be the same again  
You're my prince, you're my boy  
You're my interest, my world  
You mean everything, everything to me.

Mikey's voice was like an angle singing, his voice was feminim but nobody cared, the song was beautiful. It was sung with every bit of passion and love Mikey had in him when he wrote it. Mikey smiled at Raph with love written in his eyes, no with love written all over his body.

"Tha' was the most beautiful song." Raph wipes his eyes and brings Mikey in close. "I love ya Mike, so very much." Raph smiled, a cherry red blush covering his cheeks and beak, making Mikey's blush go as red as Raph's mask.

"I love you too." Mikey said making Raph's smile widen and with that, Raph pulled Mikey in for a passionate kiss. Mikey raps his arms around Raph's pulling them even closer, Mikey broke the kiss when he heard Rosie sniffle.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Mikey asked in concern.

"Nothing Mikey, these are happy tears. I'm so very happy for you Mikey, and I'm sorry I won't be able to celebrate it with you." She replies with a sad smile, Mikey's eyes go wide but soften, there was sadness in them but also understanding.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Only a little, but at least I can go knowing that for once, someone put a smile on your face instead of you always putting it on their face, and I'm honoured I got that chance a succeeded. But you don't need me anymore." She relied with a smile.

"You always made me smile, and I will always need you." Mikey told her looking at her with love in his eyes, she was very impotent to him.

She smiled and looked at Raph. "Take good care of him, he's something special." She told Raph. "Leo, Raph and Donnie, don't ever forget that it's no matter how much you three smile because Mikey puts it there, Mikey's smiles are the only once that light up even the most dark of room when it you three that put it there. My only wish is that you want to try harder to see that smile every day." Rosie explained looking at Mikey, noticing he had a smile of pure embarrassment on his face.

"We will." Leo piped up, Don and Raph strongly agreeing. She smiled with joy and happiness, for she knew they'd keep to that promise no matter what, till the end of their days.

The End


End file.
